Bestia y Bella
by nicky93
Summary: ¿Quieres sentirte un poco menos culpable por no agradecer por lo que he hecho por ti? Bien, finge que me amas solo un poco de todo lo que te amo yo a ti


**Hola, soy absolutamente nueva aquí y la verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa. Después de años de leer y leer secretamente fanfics de todos lados (Soy un visitante fantasma y me odio por ello) decidí que debía iniciar una cuenta y comenzar a escribir yo también un poco. La verdad es que esta cuenta no pretendía ser usada en un tiempo, hasta que tuviera un número considerable de historias y pudiese usarla para comentar un poco las historias que venían gustándome pero antes de realmente iniciar con ello en un par de días, quiero deshacerme de este pequeño monstruo. Pretendía ser una historia pequeña y feliz pero se desarrollo de una forma que aún intento entender y como es de mis primeros escritos antes de comenzar a ser crítica conmigo misma, quería tenerlo publicado para poder compararlo con lo que siguiera.**

 **No siendo más, espero que vosotros le encontréis la lógica que yo no he logrado y si lo disfrutáis lo suficiente, que me deis el ánimo que necesito para continuarlo.**

 **Amo absolutamente esta pareja y no puedo creer que realmente vaya a publicar sobre ellos. (Aunque la historia no me convezca, ¡Yeay!)**

 **Creo que es todo, Teen Titans no es mío (Ya podéis agradecer por ello)**

* * *

No pudo comenzar de una manera más trágica.

De hecho, los inicios de todo eran bastante difusos, como eran la mayoría de los inicios. Recordaba sentirse mal un día, un día cualquiera, sin saber que ese malestar que parecía estar en ninguna parte y en todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, iba a cambiarle la vida.

Rechazó una partida de juegos con Cyborg, excusándose en que le había caído mal el almuerzo y fue a recostarse en su habitación. Pudo sentir los ojos preocupados de su amigo seguirle hasta que la puerta cerró y fue esa, la sensación de que alguien que se preocupaba por él esperaba que se pusiera bien, la última que tuvo nítida hasta volver a retomar conciencia.

Una luz roja se hizo presente bajo sus párpados y maldijo entre dientes al villano imbécil que se había atrevido a perturbar su sueño. No recordaba con exactitud cómo había llegado hasta su cama o porque esta parecía tan helada, pero su cerebro se organizó de tal forma que esas dudas quedarán a un lado mientras diseñaba una cara de enfermedad lo suficientemente creíble como para que su líder le permitiera quedarse allí.

Estaba tan cansado, tan, tan jodidamente cansado que parecía que acababa de recorrer la ciudad unas tres o cuatro veces.

Bostezó aún sin abrir los ojos.

Alguien gritó algo en tono temeroso, pero sonaba como si le hablara en un extraño y desconocido idioma.

Algo había caído de su boca, que ahora que estaba algo más consciente, era más grande de lo usual.

Su nariz repentinamente se llenó con un olor metálico y lejos de sentir repulsión por él, avanzó con dos de sus patas hacía el lugar de donde parecía provenir el aroma.

El miedo se apoderó entonces de cada fibra de su cuerpo dejándole inmóvil por unos segundos. Abrió los ojos y sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Un número considerable de policías que anteriormente le habían mirado con admiración ahora le miraban asqueados y aterrorizados mientras apuntaban hacia él con sus armas de dotación, seguramente dispuestos a dispararle si comenzaba a respirar un poco más fuerte. Detrás de ellos, varios transeúntes curiosos observaban con ojos de decepción la escena que se presentaba delante.

Bajo la mirada y las náuseas se apoderaron de su estómago. Un chico no mucho mayor que él mismo yacía muerto, lleno de rasguños y mordidas, como si hubiese sido el macabro juguete de un animal salvaje. Una bestia que debía detenerse antes de que aquel hecho espantoso volviese a repetirse. Una bestia a la que la policía apuntaba. La misma bestia que gruñía en su interior porque no le permitía darse un banquete con la víctima que había cazado.

La prensa había dicho que había utilizado la misma magia que le permitía transformarse para desaparecer a la vista de todos. La realidad había sido mucho menos espectacular, se había transformado en una pulga y había salido de allí tan rápido como el perro al que había logrado atarse decidía ir.

Todos le abandonaron a partir de entonces. Bueno, no todos. Raven estaba haciendo una misión en el extranjero cuando todo el "incidente" ocurrió, así que nunca pudo ver su reacción de primera mano.

En cualquier forma, no podía culparles. No cuando la cara espantada de ese chico aparecía en sus pesadillas día si y día también, recordándole que de alguna forma macabra y que él no lograba recordar, él era el culpable de todo lo que le sucedía.

Tapó su rostro con sus patas. Esos recuerdos no le venían bien ahora mismo.

Agudizó el oído. El grupo de cazadores que venía siguiéndole se escuchaba a no más de tres cuadras, pero no tenía forma de huir sin que se dieran cuenta. Tenía que reconocer que habían sido muy listos para encontrarle y.… persistentes, malditamente persistentes.

Intento nuevamente y sin éxito transformarse de su forma actual. En algún momento en medio de la persecución se le había ocurrido que era buena idea transformarse de nuevo en la bestia que tantos problemas le había traído pero con ello no había logrado más que la gente le reconociera y se uniera a su cacería sino también que luego de que el miedo colmara cada célula mutante de su ser, fuese imposible incluso retornar a su forma humana.

Se golpeó un par de veces el hocico con sus patas. Su respiración agitada sonaba demasiado alta en sus oídos y juraba que iban a atraparle por ello. Sintió las lágrimas picar en los bordes de sus ojos pero se obligo a no dejarlas salir porque en primer lugar, sus sollozos llamarían aún más la atención que sus jadeos y en segundo, porque no iba a darles el gusto de verle morir llorando.

Se recostó contra el asqueroso suelo de la fábrica donde había decidido esconderse y resolvió esperar a que el grupo recorriera los cinco metros que les faltaba para encontrarle.

Uno de ellos, un hombre joven que tenía cierto parecido con el chico que había matado, ilumino con su linterna hacía el lugar donde se encontraba. Apartó la mirada repentinamente cegado por el exceso de luz y espero pacientemente a que el hombre se lanzará hacía él con toda la ira que olía de él y le destrozará como deberían haber hecho los policías en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho. Así, rápido, apasionado y sin piedad. Una buena muerte si se ponía a pensarlo.

Abrió un parpado luego de que sintiera que había pasado una eternidad. ¿Por qué demonios demoraba tanto? ¿Quería hacerle sufrir o algo? Pero el tipo estaba ahí, observándole con una inquietante quietud, como si pudiera verle, pero no supiese que hacer con ello.

\- ¿Qué pasa David?

-Juraría haberle visto aquí hace un segundo-dijo el tipo reaccionando y mirando a su compañero- ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loco?

-Se ha vuelto a escapar, déjalo ya, volveremos a tener pistas sobre él pronto-dijo el tipo poniendo su mano en su hombro y sonriéndole

Abrió la boca para gruñirles, estaba ahí por el amor a todo lo bueno, que le matarán de una buena vez y le quitarán el sufrimiento de encima, pero una mano le tapó el hocico

-No hagas ruido, no pueden vernos, pero si oírnos-susurró una voz que logró estremecerle hasta la médula

Se quedó inmóvil hasta que el único ruido que se escuchó fue el de su respiración ralentizada y acompasada a la de su nueva acompañante

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella luego de unos segundos

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica levantó con cuidado una de sus patas y la examino. La herida que se había hecho en algún momento de la inesperada carrera por su vida se cerró poco a poco hasta ser solo sangre seca sobre su pelaje

-Debiste dejarles matarme-dijo en cuanto comprobó que podía volver a su forma humana encaminándose hacía la salida, si tenía suerte, lograría salir de esa ciudad antes de media noche

La chica le miro sorprendida pero no dudó en seguirle

\- ¿A razón de qué?

-Soy una Bestia, debes tenerme miedo, no compasión-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta impidiéndole que le siguiera más, no iba a echar su porquería sobre ella, sobre nadie pero sobre todo, no sobre ella

Llevaba al menos un par de horas en aquel motel de mala muerte cuando decidió que estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para darse una ducha. Se frotó el cuerpo con fuerza, intentando borrar las consecuencias de lo que ser él conllevaba, no lográndolo de nuevo. Cuando su piel le indico que no soportaría más autoflagelación por ese día, enjuago el jabón de su cuerpo, se puso una toalla a la cintura y comenzó a buscar una más para secarse el pelo mientras pensaba en un plan para ejecutar en adelante.

-Eres una Bestia-dijo una voz que no esperaba volver a oír

Raven estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, leyendo un libro, como si estuviesen en la Torre y no hubiese nada que temer. La vio tomar una toalla y lanzársela hacía el pelo. La atrapó en el aire y la miro insistentemente para descubrir que hacía allí

-Eres una Bestia-repitió ella y si no fuese porque la conocía, diría que había algo de satisfacción en su voz-Pero yo soy un demonio y no siento por ti ni miedo ni compasión

No dijo nada entonces como tampoco lo dijo nada relevante los dos días siguientes en que ambos se quedaron en esa habitación, sin ser molestados por nadie, cada cual con sus propios problemas.

-Tengo sobre nosotros una especie de manto de invisibilidad mientras estoy consciente-le explicó ella cuando al tercer día nadie parecía haber encontrado su más que evidente rastro-Nadie te hará daño mientras yo este contigo

\- ¿Por qué?

Ella le miro. Pudo haberle contestado que su poder era el suficiente como para protegerlos, que era su deber como su amiga o simplemente no contestarle. En su lugar, ella desvió la mirada

-Porque te amo

Esa respuesta no pudo menos que impactarle. Raven y él no podían ser más diferentes y ella no había dado ninguna señal lo suficientemente convincente de estar interesada en él. Si era sincero consigo mismo, él no estaba interesado en ella. No podía decir que no le atraía, porque había algo en sus ojos amatistas, en la profunda tranquilidad que irradiaba y en lo poderosa que había demostrado ser, que atraería a cualquier hombre, aunque se resistiera. Pero ella no era ni había sido jamás una mujer con la que se hubiese imaginado románticamente. Era demasiado lejana, demasiado fría, demasiado rígida, demasiado Raven y durante los años que le conocía, su preocupación en ella no había sido otra que hacerle sentir feliz y parte del equipo, porque era plenamente consciente de que el equipo no sería lo mismo sin ella.

Y esa misma noche, la manera tajante en que había rechazado tener sentimientos hacía ella cambio. Un hombre se adentró a la habitación mientras ella dormía y él miraba la interesante filosofía que parecía desarrollarse en el techo. Le vio apuntarle sin lugar a equivocarse y temió que su vida acabase ahí hasta que su cuerpo, el de la pequeño demonio que había sido su compañera de equipo, se interpuso entre él y la bala.

El hombre parecía dispuesto a remendar su error, pero Raven le miro profundamente a los ojos y lo siguiente que supo era que el hombre estaba saliendo de la habitación para decirle a sus compañeros que él no estaba ahí y que salieran de inmediato porque había herido a una chica y la policía no tardaría en venir.

Raven se curó la herida sin verle. No le exigió que le agradeciera porque acababa de salvarle la vida ni tampoco que aclarara sus sentimientos frente a la confesión brutal que había hecho apenas unas horas atrás. Solo se levantó y recogió las pocas cosas que traía consigo

-Tenemos que irnos, este ha sido solo el primero

Asintió sin siquiera pensar en que debían separarse, simplemente le siguió cargando a sus espaldas con las pocas cosas de su propiedad que había logrado recuperar, asombrándose mientras pasaban entre las multitudes sin que nadie pareciese reconocerle. Y le agradeció internamente porque no sabía si ellos no podían verles pero si oírles y si hablaba, seguro tendría un arma más apuntándole a la sien.

Vagaron por un par de pueblos desconocidos antes de asentarse en uno a las orillas del mar. Nadie le reconoció allí y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que si Raven parecía más cansada cuando salían al comercio para abastecerse que cuando se quedaban en casa o salían a sitios desolados era porque estaba gastando parte de su poder en él.

-Vete

Raven alzó la mirada de su libro hacía él. La sangre le hervía, tenía que apretar los puños para contener su ira y su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada. Ella era como bien había dicho un demonio, pero le había aguantado, incluso cuando se convertía en la bestia de nuevo y destrozaba los muebles porque era lo único que ella le dejaba a mano, incluso cuando parecía que no podía más cuando él insistía en ir a la feria del pueblo aunque sabía que eso agotaría su magia y si les atacaban, ella no tendría manera de defenderse a sí misma. Y odiaba eso, porque eso era compasión y ella le había dicho que no sentía eso por él

-Vete-repitió apretando la mandíbula

-Crees que lo hago por el amor incondicional que te has formado la idea que tengo por ti o por la compasión que me ha inspirado conocerte antes de esto-dijo ella negando con la cabeza-Esto es puro egoísmo Chico Bestia, me gusta la manera en que soy contigo y la manera en que me hace sentir ser yo quién esté contigo ahora... En el mismo momento en que me aburra de ello, seré la primera en irme o en apuntar el arma a tu cabeza, según se de la ocasión

Al ver que no le comprendía, ella cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche y acarició su mandíbula, algo en su toque le hizo relajarse e inclinarse para aumentarlo

-Si quieres ejemplificar nuestra situación, puedo decirte que no voy contigo a la feria porque me hace feliz verte feliz, voy a la feria porque la felicidad de un alma tan destrozada como la tuya es una felicidad tan pura que cualquier demonio mataría por alimentarse de ella

Ella soltó dos de los primeros botones de su camisa con suavidad inusitada, su aliento le llegaba a la cara y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacía él

\- ¿Quieres sentirte un poco menos culpable por no agradecer por lo que he hecho por ti? –dijo rozando sus labios

Asintió creando una fricción más certera entre ellos, Raven cerró los ojos y termino de soltar los últimos botones de su camisa.

-Bien, finge que me amas solo un poco de todo lo que te amo yo a ti

* * *

 **No espero piedad, tampoco creo que la merezca. Esto es solo un primer intento para que vosotros, que imagino sois tan fans locos maniaticos como yo, podáis señalar mis errores para ver si los sigo cometiendo y corregirlos en los textos que ya tengo si es necesario. Estoy tan impaciente por poder hablar con algunos autores que no puedo esperar a empezar esta cuenta en serio.**

 **PD. Sé que he pedido hace unos segundos que me critiquéis pero si lo hacéis con amor sería más agradable. Os adoro.**


End file.
